


Virtual

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [56]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Tony's a jerk, vr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:53:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13642404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You try out Tony's VR glasses.





	Virtual

"This is so cool!", you whispered over and over again while turning your head. You were flying over a landscape. Except, you weren't really. But, your mind didn't really know that. It felt so real, as if you were really flying. 

"I know right? Wait, look at this!", Tony cheered. Suddenly, everything around you shifted. It was dark now, too dark. Did he really..? Something made a creepy noise behind you. Yup, he did. The little hairs on your neck stood up as goosebumps crawled across your skin. "Tony", you murmured, slowly turning your head. There was a weird creature far away from you, though it was making its way to you. Quickly. "Tony!" Him not answering only made it worse. The creature was going even quicker now. "Tony!" You were straight up yelling now. It was right in front of you, reaching out with its claws and sharp teeth. Suddenly, bright light was in front of you. You were on a meadow. You let out a breath, looking around again. There was a sign. "It's a beautiful day, isn't it? Why don't you look up to the blue sky?" You thought nothing of it, turning your head upwards. The creature from before leapt unto you. 

You screamed, throwing off the virtual reality glasses, the headphones flying away with it. Your pressed your hands onto your face, before sliding them down onto your chest. You heart was beating way too fast as well. "I... hate you", you breathed, glaring at Tony from the corner of your eye. He was laughing his ass off, hand leaning on his knees to remain standing. You crossed your arms, pouting, and turned away your head. "Aww, I'm sorry", Tony said, throwing an arm around your shoulders. You looked back at him, not really believing him. Suddenly, something grabbed the back of your neck. You jumped, trying to get away from the thing. Looking back, you realized it was one of Tonys robots that grabbed you. Tony was laughing again, harder this time. "That's it! I'm done! Fuck you!", you yelled, throwing up your arms and leaving the room. "Aww, come on (YN)! Don't be like that!"

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
